We are no longer illegal
by Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A
Summary: Watson finds his wife has cheated on him so returns to Baker Street. Only to find a surprise waiting for him. Soon he realises he has feelings for Holmes and they uncover a secret. Rated M for later chapters and this will be changing the bible so if your religious don't read
1. Cheating and surprises

To say John Watson was in shock would be the understatement of the century. He had arrived early from work only to find his wife of three years in bed with another. John stood frozen in the door frame as Mary smiled and turned over and nuzzled her face into the other mans shoulder. "Mmmm Jasper," she whispered and kissed his shoulder. John growled and the two people in the bed woke with a start and looked at the door. "JOHN!" Mary screamed and scrambled out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around her. "I. . . I. . . It's not what it looks like!" Mary stammers.

"That's funny it looks like your sleeping with another man!" Watson screeched.

"OK then maybe it is the way it looks." Mary mumbled. "But you see me and Jasper go way back. We were childhood sweethearts. Until he and his family moved to America. But now that he's back we kind of fell for each other again," Mary told John.

"BUT YOU'RE MY WIFE!" Watson roared.

"I know," Mary replied. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well as of tonight we are getting a divorce!" Watson cried and stormed out into the living room and began to pack up his belongings. He knew exactly where he was going to go.

~Page Brake~

"221B Baker Street," the cabby said. Watson paid him and pulled all his suitcases out of the cab and placed them by the bottom of the steps. He then walked up them and knocked on the door.

"MRS HUDSON!" a voice yelled that Watson recognised and smiled to himself.

"WHAT NOW MR HOLMES?" she yelled back.

"THE DOOR!" Holmes replied.

"CAN'T YOU ANSWER IT ON YOUR OWN?" Mrs Hudson yelled back.

"NO I'M BUSY!" Holmes yelled back. There was a sigh and the door opened revealing a dishevelled Mrs Hudson, whose eyes widened comically when she saw who it was.

"Dr Watson!" Mrs Hudson said with a smile. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"Do you possibly still have my old room vacant?" Watson asked in a small voice.

"Well of course," she replied with a furrow of her brow. "Come in. MAXWELL!" she yelled and a teenage boy ran over to them. "Please take Dr Watson's things to his room. The one down the hall from Mr Holmes's," Mrs Hudson said sweetly.

"I know which one it is ma'am," the boy replied with a roll of his eyes and made his way up the stairs with the suitcases.

"Who is that?" Watson asked.

"Maxwell. An orphan, he's sixteen and offered to work for me on a small wage to help support his three other brothers." Mrs Hudson replied. "Poor kid," she mumbled and led the Doctor into the kitchen. "So what brings you back?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"I'd rather discuss this with Holmes first," Watson said.

"Of course dear," Mrs Hudson said just as a toddler ran into the room.

"Nanny. I demand that you get me a glass of milk this instant. Make sure you do not poison it," the toddler demanded and Watson was shocked.

"Jamieson ask nicely and maybe I shall consider it," Mrs Hudson retorted.

"No you shall do as I say!" Jamieson cried.

"I shall do no such thing!" Mrs Hudson bellowed and the toddler promptly began to cry. Mrs Hudson paled. "Oh dear," she murmured. Soon thundering footsteps sounded from upstairs and soon Sherlock Holmes burst into the room. Upon seeing the crying toddler he bent down and scooped the child up into his arms and began to rock him.

"Shh Jamie shhh." Holmes cooed and soon the child resolved to sniffing. "Nanny please to tell me what you did to make my son cry. Again," Holmes ground out. He had obviously not noticed Watson yet.

"He was demanding a drink in a very rude way and I told him to ask for it nicely. He promptly shouted that he must do as I say and I said I shall do no such thing and he started crying," Mrs Hudson sniffed angrily.

"She shouted at me daddy," the toddler whispered and Holmes's eyes blazed.

"Actually, although she shouted it wasn't technically directed at the small boy there," Watson said speaking for the first time since the toddler had ran into the room. All occupants jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Watson old boy. It's good to see you again. Jamie this is Uncle John, why don't you show him your room while I have a word with Mrs Hudson," Holmes said forcing a smile onto his face for the sake of the child.

"Don't shout at her daddy it was my fault," the small boy admitted.

"I'm not going to shout I promise but go on and show Uncle John your room," Holmes said and the boy nodded his head holding his hand out for Watson who took it and the toddler lead the shocked man up the stairs.


	2. The story

John Watson was shocked at the sight of the small boy in front of him. He realised why he had a feeling of recognition towards the toddler when he had ran into the kitchen mearly five minutes ago. The toddler was so much like Holmes except the childs eyes which were a bright honey type amber. Apart from the eyes though he was a small copy of Sherlock Holmes himself. Jamieson soon climbed onto his bed with Watson clutching a book. "Can you help me Uncle John?" the toddler asked.

"Of course," Watson replied and meant to take the book but the toddler pulled it away.

"I wish to read it. But some words I still struggle on," the toddler said. Watson nodded his head and sat listening the child reading, only pausing every so often to ask Watson what a word was or what a word meant. Soon both Watson and the toddler had fallen asleep.

~Page Brake~

Watson was woken to a hushed voice. "Come on Jamie," the voice muttered. Watson opened his eyes to see Holmes picking up the sleeping toddler.

"No it's OK Holmes I'm awake," Watson whispered and Holmes jumped slightly but other wise looked unsurprised. Holmes nodded and waited for his friend to move so he could tuck the toddler into his bed.

Soon both men were sat in the living room which lead off to now three bedrooms. "So what brings you here Watson?" Holmes asked.

"I'm divorcing Mary," Watson replied and Holmes sat up straiter.

"Why?" Holmes asked.

"I got home early yesterday and found her in bed with another," Watson proceeded to tell the tale to Holmes who began to get very angry.

"How dare she do such a thing. The horrid wrench!" Holmes declared loudly.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked from one of the door ways.

"What is it Jamie?" Holmes asked facing his son.

"What's going on? You seem angry at Miss Mary for deffialing her marriage to Uncle John. But yet you seem angry at yourself and Uncle John also. Why?" Jamieson asked cocking his head to the side.

"I am angry with myself for not trying harder to prevent the marrage between Uncle John and Miss Mary," Holmes growled.

"Oh OK. But then tell me. Why are you angry with Uncle John?" the toddler asked again.

"Because he didn't listen to me," Holmes said sniffing. Jamieson giggled slightly and climbed onto Holmes's lap.

"Daddy hardly anyone listens to you because you do not listen back," Jamieson said.

"Is that so?" Holmes asked.

"Uha," the toddler replies.

"But you listen to me don't you?" Holmes asked.

"I'm sorry daddy. Did you say something?" Jamieson asked and Watson burst out laughing whilest Holmes frowned.

"Not funny Jamie. Not funny at all," Holmes mumbled.

"Oh Holmes your child is brilliant!" Watson cried still laughing.

"Please it's Jamie Uncle John." Jamieson said holding out his hand for Watson to shake.

"Well then Jamie it is," Watson said smiling at shook the small hand offered to him.

"Daddy I am rather hungry. Is it time for dinner yet?" the toddler asked.

"Not yet Jamie," Holmes mumbled in reply still pouting in his chair.

"Oh! How much longer?" the toddler whined.

"An hour," I replied looking at my watch. "That is still presuming that Mrs Hudson still surves tea at five?" Watson asked glancing up from his watch at the two Holmes's seated in-front of him.

"That she does Watson that she does," Holmes replied.

"Grrrrr. But I am hungry NOW!" the toddler grumbled.

"Nothing like your father then," Watson muttered but both Holmes's heard him.

"I RESENT THAT WATSON!" Holmes declared loudly.

"Oh yeah and what you going to do about it?" I asked running out of the room. I soon heard giggling and Holmes running after me. I ran into the kitchen and passed Mrs Hudson.

"GOOD DAY MRS HUDSON!" Watson yelled over his shoulder as he tried to pull on his coat. Soon he was out of the door and runing down the street with Holmes gaining on him.

Watson soon made the mistake of looking behinde him and seeing that Holmes was actually not far behinde him with a giggling toddler on his back. "ARGH!" Watson cried as someone knocked him down. Watson looked up and saw Mary stood over him. The world seemed to stop as Watson's anger was ignited.

"John what on Earth do you think you are doing. Running around the street like a common child. When you should be at home with me? Your wife," Mary asked sweetly.

"As I said before I left Miss Mortisan you are no longer my wife." Watson said calmly as he stood from the place on the floor.

"Don't be like that John. Your making a scene." Mary smiled but it was forced.

"Why not? Why can't I let the world know what a cheating, lying little whore you are?" Watson asked.

"Daddy Uncle John said a bad word," Jamieson's voice rang out in the silance. John turned to see Holmes stood not far from where John was. Jamieson was still on Holmes's back as both looked at Watson. One with anger one with intrest.

"How dare you!" Mary finally snapped. Watson turned back to her his eyes blazing.

"How dare I? HOW DARE I! I CAME HOME TO FIND YOU, NOT IN YOUR STUDY AS USUAL, BUT IN BED WITH ANOTHER MAN! AND YET YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED TO ME!" Watson bellowed. He then turned on his heel and stormed over to Holmes and Jamieson.

"Let's go home," Jamieson said. Watson nodded and stormed on ahead.


	3. The letter

Watson woke the next morning with a headache and very saw eyes. He had not slept well that night and often jerked awake thinking that he was back with Mary and she was having sex with that other man whilst he was in the bed. But every time he woke he breathed a sigh of sad relife that he was home back in Baker Street with his best friend and now his best friend's two year old son.

Eventually Watson dragged himself out of bed and got dressed after splashing some water on his face. He then dragged himself into the kitchen where he found Jamieson sitting at the kitchen table with a thoughtful look on his face. "Morning Jamie," Watson yawned.

"Morning Uncle John," Jamieson mumbled.

"What you thinking about?" Watson asked.

"Weather or not I should attempt to make myself, make nanny do it or wait for daddy to awake. The last time I attempted it myself I burnt the kitchen. The last time nanny did it I ended up ill. But I'm too hungry to wait for daddy to awake, and I do not wish to wake him as he needs his sleep. So as you can see I'm in a bit of catastrophe," Jamieson mumbled.

"I can make you breakfast Jamie. What would you like?" Watson asked.

"Hmmm. Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and butter. Please Uncle John," Jamieson replied.

"OK three orders of the whole shebang," Watson said.

"Three?" asked Jamieson clearly not paying attention.

"Yes. One for you, one for me and one for your dad," Watson replied. "If anything can make Holmes venture out of his room its bacon," Watson muttered as he began to cook the breakfast.

Sure enough as soon as the plates were placed on the table Holmes strode in. "I smell bacon!" he cried and sat down with his child and best friend. "Morning Jamie, morning Watson," Holmes added as an after thought.

"Morning daddy," Jamieson said with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Jamie don't talk with your mouth full," Holmes said scrunching up his nose in disgust. Jamieson swallowed and looked at his dad guiltily.

"Sorry daddy," and then shovelled more food into his mouth. Watson watched the two Holmes's with interest. It was all new to Watson and he wanted to see how the two acted. Suddenly Jamieson and Holmes shot up and ran out of the room. Watson to say the least was confused. Soon however they both ran back in. Jamieson was running around the room with the post in his hands. "JAMIESON GIVE THAT TO ME!" Holmes yelled. Jamieson put some of the post in Holmes's place but kept one to himself.

"Let me read one! Please?" Jamieson begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But only one!" Holmes caved. Watson watched as the two tore into their letters and Holmes threw each one on the floor behind him. "All pathetic," he mumbled crossing his arms crossly. Watson heard a gasp and turned to Jamieson who was staring at the letter in his hands with wide eyes and his mouth was handing open slightly. His hands were also shaking.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Watson asked. But the boy seemed not to have heard.

"Jamieson," Holmes whispered and Jamieson's head turned. "What does the letter say?" he asked.

"Dear Mr Holmes,

I am writing to inform you of a double murder and a missing three year old child. The parents were shot in the back of their heads. The daughter is a mute and has problems with her hands. Or should I say hand?

Anyway we would appreciate it if you could come to the house and solve the murder. It doesn't matter about the child. She's probably dead. And if not she wont live long with the way she is.

Yours

L. Maxwell (Next door neighbour to the victims)," Jamieson read his voice shaking. Holmes's face turned red in anger and Watson wasn't much different.

"Watson get your coat," Holmes spat out and stormed out of the room with Jamieson in tow.


	4. The scene of the Crime

When Watson arrived to the scene of the crime with Holmes and Jamieson Scotland Yard had arrived. "Are Mr Holmes," Clarky said as they approached. "And Watson?" he asked surprised.

"Hello again Clarky old chap," Watson said shaking Clarky's hand. "I only wish we could meet again in more pleasant circumstances," Watson said sadly.

"Yes quite," Clarky agreed and showed the three where the bodies were.

Watson watched Holmes running around the house with Jamieson in tow. "Well it's simple," Holmes finally said.

"They were both gamblers. They got into deep dept and couldn't pay it back. So therefore one of their 'customers' came to collect their money. When he found they didn't have it he killed them. He spied the little girl and she ran. He shot again but only hit the girl's leg. She fell into the ditch outside and pretended to be dead. When the gunman left she climbed out and into the woods behind the house," Jamieson finished. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"He's defiantly your son Holmes," I said clapping Holmes on the back and getting a tingling feeling in my whole arm but ignored it.

"Yes quite. But for now let's find the child," Holmes said and pulled Jamieson onto his back.

"But Holmes what about the gunman?" Lestrade asked.

"He goes by the name of Jerry Pritchard. He's still in the house hiding in the attic. His gun is no longer loaded," Holmes replied as he left the house. Watson in tow this time.

~Page Brake~

Soon the three men and boy emerged into a clearing in the woods. Clarky plopped down and groaned. "This is a waste of time," he muttered.

"Why's that Clarky?" Jamieson asked as he climbed down from his dads back.

"Well you read what Mr Maxwell wrote. The child's as good as dead," Clarky replied.

"No. There's always a way!" Jamieson snapped and ran off. Holmes followed and Watson followed Holmes.

"JAMIESON!" Holmes shouted.

"Shush for a moment!" Jamieson called back and sure enough they could here crying. Soon they came to a dead end. A large oak tree stood in their path. Jamieson walked back over to Watson and Holmes walked over to the tree and bent down.

Inside the hollow tree was a girl. She was caked in mud and blood. She had only one arm, the other being cut off from the armpit down. Her only hand was bent into a strange position and her leg was splayed out in front of her. "Hello little one," Holmes said softly. The child's head shot up. "No don't worry. We've come to help you," Holmes said quietly. "My names Sherlock Holmes," Holmes said. "That boy is my son Jamieson and that man is my friend Doctor John Watson," Holmes said pointing to each person. "Do you have a name?" Holmes asked and the child nodded. "What is it?" Holmes asked. The child tried to speak but it was just a load of mumbling and the child looked distressed. "Don't worry. Can you write?" Holmes asked and the girl nodded her head. Holmes passed her some paper and a pen. Holmes then held the paper whilst the child wrote. _Wendy Amber Traford_ the child wrote. "Well Wendy. Do you want to come with us?" Holmes asked holding out his hand. The child took his hand and Holmes pulled her out of the tree trunk. Watson walked over and the girl looked up at him curiously.

"Hello child," he smiled.

"Wendy," Holmes whispered. Watson nodded and turned back to the child.

"Hello Wendy. My names Doctor John Watson. Would you like to come home with us so I can heal your leg?" Watson asked and the child nodded. Watson opened his arms and the child hobbled over to him. Watson smiled and picked the child up. The child began to babble incoherently. Watson smiled suddenly and laughed. Holmes and Jamieson (who was back on Holmes's back) looked at Watson confused. "She said that you look funny," Watson laughed and the child smiled.

"You can understand her?" Jamieson asked.

"Well yes. When I was in Vietnam I worked with a soldier who was like Wendy. Couldn't talk. But soon we understood what he was saying." Watson replied as they arrived back at the clearing where Clarky was still sat.

"You found her then. Well I let the workhouse know they can expect another one," Clarky said as he stood up.

"No need Clarky. She's coming with us," Holmes said as he hitched Jamieson up his back further.

"Is that wise Mr Holmes sir?" Clarky asked.

"Why do you say that?" Holmes asked.

"Well look at it. It probouly wont live long," Clarky said looking at the child who was silently crying into Watson's shirt.

"Shhh Wendy it's OK. Ignore the mean man," Watson whispered.

"It can't understand you Watson." Clarky snapped and stormed off.

"What has gotten into Clarky?" Jamieson asked growling slightly.

"He lost his newborn baby a week ago," Holmes reminded.

"Oh yeah." Jamieson said. "But that's no excuse!" Jamieson snapped.

"No your right. But people deal with their pain in different ways." Holmes said as they arrived back at the house and climbed into the cab. Soon they were on their way back to Baker Street.


	5. The shock of the centuary

Watson gave the child an anastetic and removed the bullit form the leg and bound it. He then studdied her hand. It had been badly broken and fixed wrong which was why it was in the position it was. "You poor child. That will never fix." He sighed. He then sat on the side of the bed strocking the childs hair until she woke again. "Hello Wendy. Are you OK?" Watson asked. Wendy made a noise that Watson knew meant yes. Watson carried Wendy into the living area where Holmes was talking to Clarky and Lestrade.

"It's unethical Holmes," Clarky snapped. "Why can't you just let it die so that it doesn't have to suffer?" he asked glaring.

"Because she isn't suffereing. She's in-fact very smart," Holmes replied calmly as he picked up his son.

"Please. She can't understand anything you say I bet," Clarky retorted.

"THAT'S IT! Clarky just because your child died because of heart falier does not mean you can condem Wendy with your words because you think she should have died and your child should have survived!" Jamieson snapped and everyone was taken aback. Including his father, which was hard. Clarky just stormed out.

"Well done kid. Now look what you have done," Lestrade sighed.

"Suck my. . ."

"OK I think I'll take the little ones into the bathroom and give them a bath," I intervined.

"But it's only. . ."

"Brilliant idea Watson," Holmes butted in and passed Jamieson over and Watson marched them both into the bathroom.

"Come on Uncle John why'd you do that?" Jamieosn asked.

"You are getting to much like your father and too much like a mordern teenager. Your two years old Jamieson you do not tell the head of Scottland Yard to suck your male anatomy," Watson replied as he filled the tub.

"I didn't because you stopped me," Jamieson muttered.

"It was a good job I did," Watson replied and helped Wendy shed her clothing and lifted her into the filled tub. Jamieson then climbed in after wards and cleaned himself whilest Watson helped Wendy. Soon both were bathed and dressed in nightwear.

"Come on you two terror tots," Watson smiled and limped out of the room with a limping Wendy and a still pouting Jamieson. "Do you know that isn't a good look for you?" Watson asked Jamieson as they walked into the sitting room where Holmes was now smoking by the window.

"What's your point?" Jamieson asked as he climbed up onto Holmes's lap.

"Nothing," Watson replied as Wendy climbed onto his lap and said something in gibberish. "Yes he does look like a monkey when he does it doesn't he," Watson chuckled.

"HAY! I resent that!" Jamieson said but you could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Who said we were talking about you?" Watson asked.

"No one did but I can tell you where," Jamieson retorted.

"Hmmm. . . prove it," Watson smirked.

"Watson I do belive that I am beging to rub off on you," Holmes smirked. For some reason Holmes's choice of words sparked something inside of Watson's stomach but Watson ignored it and just enjoyed the banter with the two children and his friend until it became late. Both Watson and Holmes tucked the two toddler's into Jamieson's bed and read them a story before both fell into a deep sleep.

Watson and Holmes then migrated to the living room for some tea and jokes when Watson noticed a book pinting out of some of the paper's on Holmes's desk. Upon closer inspection Watson realised it was a bibal. A very old bibal. In-fact it was still written in Ittalian but with certain pages translated onto some paper sheets that had been placed within the book. "I didn't know you owned a bibal Holmes," Watson called over his shoulder.

"What? Oh I got that when my moter died. No idea why she gave it to me. But it's been in our family for generations. I've never read it mind you," Holmes said as he lit his pipe. Watson scaned through it and then dropped it when he came to a certain page.

"That's impossible." He whispered.


	6. Shock number 2

**Yeah I know it's been like forever for me to update this story but I've been kinda buissy. I also apologise for spelling mistakes. My new laptop does't have word so I'm using wordpad and you can't correct your spellings on it.**

_"That's impossible." He whispered._

"What's impossible dear Watson?" Holmes asked.

"This," Watson replied holding out the page and the bible of which the paper came with. Sherlock sighed and read the page in the bible and his mouth dropped.

"I don't belive this," he said looking at Watson.

"Nor do I and yet there it is in black and white," Watson said still amazed.

"Well we must do something about it," Holmes said thoughtfully.

"What on Earth are you going to do about it?" Watson asked but Holmes was already out of the door. Watson sighed and sat in his arm chair going over those words in his head.

_Jesus stood in-front of Mathew and smiled at him. 'I congratualte you on your love' Jesus said. Mathew bowed his head in respect smiling widly. 'I hope this man makes you as happy as many women make others happy' Jesus said and placed his hands upon Mathew's shoulders. 'You are to be our first Sodomight and we will not berdon you badly for this. My friend your happiness is what concernes me' with that Jesus left and others congratulted Mathew who was soon married to his love. _

Watson could not understand why this was not put forth in every English translated bible. Why had it been left out and then seen as something against God and illigal? Watson was so confused that he exhausted himself and soon fell asleep in his armchair.

Much later Watson was woken by Holmes returning from where ever he had been. In-fact it was a week later and Watson had just fallen asleep after spending hours trying to get a sick Wendy to sleep and a worried Jamieson. "Holmes where have you been?" Watson demanded.

"Meetings," was all Holmes said before he entered his room and went to bed. Watson sighed and made it to his room before falling asleep. The whole time Holmes had been away Watson had felt a weird feeling. It wasn't worry because he always worried about Holmes. It was something else that he had never felt before. Not since Mary. The thought of Mary made Watson angry and ay attempt to sleep was futile so he desided to go for a walk. Only to be cornered by a weepy Wedny in the living space.

"What is it Wendy?" Watson asked. Wedny began to babble and cry at the same time but Watson understood enough. Her feaver was making her delirious. Watson sighed and put the child back to bed and sat with her until she fell asleep and then Watson must have also, beacuse he woke the next morning to Jamieson banging the door open and shouting his head off.

"WENDY! WENDY LOOK! MY DADS IN THE PAPER WITH THE KING!" Jamieson screeched causing a very sick Wendy to vomit in shock, all over Watson's lap. "Ooops. Sorry Unlce John," Jamieson said backing out of the room the news paper still held high in his hands.

After cleanig up Watson carried Wendy into the kitchen and took the newspaper. His jaw dropped when he saw what Holmes had done. He had got sodomighty legal. For men _and _women. He also announced that he was a sodomight which was why he felt females were so dull. Watson was in shock. Within a week Holmes had destroyed the faith people had for millions of years. But then again it was Holmes.

**Yeah Sorry it's short but I don't really have any ideas. Opinions from my lovely readers would be helpfull. :) PM me instead of writing your ideas on the reviews tho. **


	7. Feelings

It's been a week since it was found not to be against God to be a sodomight, since then alot of people have been free'd form jail and families have forgiven some who had been hanged. Supprisingly alot of people came out to be a sodomight also, including many women which was the biggest shock, well apart from the small fact that Holmes was a sodomight even though he had a child with a woman. A women loved. "Well you see Watson, I was hetoralsexual for her. But in general woman bore me," Holmes had said when Watson had confronted the man. Watson could still not understand why his stomach had down back and front flips when Holmes had said that so the man chose to ignore it. Well he tried to anyway, but eveytime Holmes touched Watson on accendent or for a friendly pat on the back Watson felt a jolt go through him ad it was becoming harder to repress. In-fact it's gettig so bad that Watson is avoiding Holmes more and more and the strain is starting to show.

"Watson?" Holmes asked as Watson sat in his chair reading the paper and the kids were playing on the floor between Holmes and Watson's chairs.

"Yes Holmes?" Watson asked.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Holmes's question stratled Watson making the man look up at the Detective.

"What are you on about Holmes?" Watson eventually replied and hid himself behind his paper.

"Don't be like that Watson you know exactly what I mean," Holmes snapped causing Watson to look at him and then at the children on the floor who had stopped playing to watch what was happaning. Holmes huffed and sat back in his chair glaring at Watson. Watson let out a stuttering breath behind his paper and carried on reading, but he was aware of his friends eyes on him throughout the night.

"DINNER!" Mrs Hudson bellowed up the stairs. The children barrled out of the door and Watson hurried after them.

"WASH YOUR HANDS!" he shouted down the stairs and the children trooped back up to wash their hands along with Watson and then they barrled down the stairs again. When Watson arrived he found Holmes sat at the table still scowling and the two children talking animatly. Wendy's speech was imroving and most of the time you could understand her. Watson sat between Mrs Hudson and Wendy. They all dug into their food but Holmes mainly played with his eating every now and then.

"Mr Holmes don't play with your food," Mrs Hudson sighed.

"Sorry nanny," Holmes sneered and threw his food in the trash and stomped up the stairs back into the shared flat. Watson sighed and Mrs Hudson looked at him.

"You need to talk to him Docter. He's afraid you hate him." Mrs Hudson said as she cleaned away the dishes. Watson sighed again and went to start the bath for both the children, only to find it ready and Holmes sat on the floor by it with his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"Holmes what are you doing?" Watson asked.

"You keep complaining about your leg causing you jip today so I thought I'd bath the children so you did not need to kneel on the cold hard floor," Holmes replied looking at Watson with his mask stuttering slightly but returning qickely.

"Oh OK." Watson replied and called out of the door, "WENDY! JAMIE! BATH TIME!" soon two sets of feet could be heard heading for the bathroom.

"Are you not bathing us tonight Uncle John?" Jamie asked when he saw his father sat by the bath.

"No but I can stay in here if you wish," Watson replied as he started undressing Wendy while Holmes helped Jamie.

"Please," Wendy managed to say. Watson smiled and kissed the top of the childs head.

"Than I shall," Watson replied lifting Wendy into the tub and sitting on a chair in the corner of the bathroom while watching Holmes bath the two children and he couldn't help but smile. Watson stuttered when he realised the feelings he had been feeling all week were nothing but love. John Watson loved Sherlock Holmes. And he didn't care, in-fact it made Watson smile all the more. He moved the chair so he was next to the bath and placed his legs in Holmes's lap. Holmes looked at him in confusion for a moment before going back to washing Jamie's hair while Watson washed Wendey's. When the baths were done Watson curled up on the sofa with Wendy and Jamie curled up with his father in Holmes's arm chair, while Watson read them one of the stories he had written for them. Soon both were asleep in their rooms and it was just Watson and Holmes.

"Watson why have you been avoiding me?" Holmes asked. Watson sighed and looked at Holmes.

"Because I was having feelings that I didn't know what they were and it was scaring me. So I thought if I avoided you they would go away. It wasn't until today when you were bathing the children that I realised what those feelings were. Which is why I moved and placed my feet in your lap," Watson answered never looking away from those brown eyes.

"And what pray are those feelings?" Holmes asked.

"Love. I love you Sherlock Holmes," Watson replied and Holmes smiled.

"And I love you John Watson. Have done for a long time." Holmes replied and lent forward to kiss Watson on the lips. Watson sighed, this was the way it was meant to be.


	8. Baby on the doorstep

It has been six months since John admitted his feelings for Sherlock and both couldn't be happier.  
It was early in the morning and John was curled up with Sherlock on the sofa watching the children play in-front of the fire when Mrs Hudson screamed. Everyone jumped up and ran downstairs when a baby's cry peariced the air. When they arrived they found Mrs Hudson stood in the doorway at the front door with one hand over her mouth and the over covering her heart. On thr door step was a carrying basket, the noise was comming from within. John hurried forward and found a new born inside the basket a note with it. John picked up the letter and tucked it in his pocket and then picked up the baby. The child imidiatly stopped crying. "This child is freezing," John said as he felt how cold the new born was.  
"Bring it into the kitchen," Mrs Hudson finally said. John complied and new everyone was following him. John checked over the child.  
"It's a boy. About six hours old." John said. "Blue eyes and blonde-ish hair," John muttered as he examind the baby. Mrs Hudson held out some baby milk she still had for when her daughter brought her six month old baby over. "Thank you," John said as he fed the baby, who drank egally. Soon the baby was fast asleep. John sighed and rubbed his fae with his hands. Sherlock came up behind John and took the letter out of his pocket.  
"Read it," he said. John nodded and read the letter, only to drop it when he did.  
Sherlock picked it up and read it.  
_Dear John,  
meet your son. Yes it turned out I was two months pregnant when we split. It has to be yours as me and Jasper were only together a month before we split. You can do whatever you want with the child I don't care. The midwife is comming to see you tomorrow to find out your dessision. You cna also name it I don't care. _

_Your's _

_Mary Mortestrom. _

Sherlock stood there in shock for a moment before hugging John. "What do you want to do?" he asked.  
"I want to keep him but I know nothing about babies," John said.  
"I do and so does Mrs Hudson. We'll help you," Sherlock whispered. "What do you want to call him?" Sherlock then asked.  
"Silas Sherlock Holmes-Watson," John replied.  
"Why Holmes-Watson?" Sherlock asked.  
"Because as far as I'm concerned you are Silas's other parent not Mary," John replied and that made Sherlock smile.  
"We should change Wedny's name to that too," Sherlock sugested.  
"But only if she wants to," John said.  
"Yes. I also want to tripple barrel Jamie's last name so that he has a bit of me you and his mother in him," Sherlock said smiling and John smiled too.


	9. the Midwife

The next day the midwife arrived at 221B Baker Street. Sherlock was bathing Wendy and Jamie while John was bathing the baby in the bathroom sink, when Mrs Husdson anounced the visiter. "Could you make her some tea and talk with her for a few minutes please Mrs Hudson?" John asked as he rinsed the baby off.  
"Of course Docter," Mrs Hudson replied and walked off.  
"Right little man I think you're done," John smiled and picked up the baby and wrapped him in a towl. The baby gurggled and reached out a hand to snag his fathers mousetace. Watson wriggled his nose and made all three children laugh. John dried Silas and dressed the baby and laid him in the small basket they had in the bathroom so he could help Sherlock dry the toddlers and get them dressed. When that was done Sherlock picked up both Jamie and Wendy and John picked up little Silas who gurgled again and gripped his fathers finger in his tiny fist. John smiled and kissed each child on the top of the head and Sherlock upon the lips. They walked into the kitchen to see Mrs Hudson and the midwife enjoying a nice tea brake. They both stood when the men entered.  
"Please sit," John smiled and sat himslef with Silas lying in his arms. The midwife and Mrs Hudson complied. Sherlock sat Wendy in-between John and Mrs Hudson, Jamie on the other side of an empty chair and Sherlock sat in-between Jamie and John. John was sat opposite the Midwife.  
"Right you know why I'm here, so lets get right down to it. Do you wish to keep the child?" she asked.  
"Of course," John replied and the Midwife smiled at the man.  
"Good, what would you like to call him?" the Midwife asked pulling out a birth certificate which was already half filled in.  
"Silas Sherlock Holmes-Watson," John replied kissing his son on the head.  
"Holmes-Watson?" the midwife asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes beacuse as far as I am concerned Mary is not my sons other parent Sherlock is." John replied.  
"Argh are you and Mr Holmes courting then?" the Midwife asked.  
"Yes we are," Sherlock replied as he poured some milk for the two toddlers and then went to warm a bottle for Silas.  
"Thank you Sherlock," John smiled at his partner as Sherlock tested the formula on his wrist.  
"You're welcome my dear," Sherlock replied and passed the bottle over.  
"Would you like to feed him today?" John asked ad Sherlock nodded smieling as he took the sall baby into his arms and fed him while John liften Wendy onto his lap.  
"So how many children are there in this house?" the Midwife asked.  
"Inclding Silas?" John asked.  
"Yes," the Midwife replied.  
"Three. Silas, Jamie (who is Sherlock's son from a previous marraige) and our adopted daughter Wendy," John replied. The Midwife wrote something down then handed John two brithcertificates. One for John to keep and another to keep on records.  
"Can both you and Mr Holmes sighn this please," the Midwife asked. John signed his name and then held the bottle so Sherlock could sighn his also. "Right is that all?" she asked.  
"Erm. . . is it possible to change Wendy's and Jamie's names?" John asked.  
"Of course. What are their fall names?" the Midwife asked.  
"Jamieson John Holmes," Jamie replied.  
"OK and what do you wish it to be changed to?" the Midwife asked.  
"Jamieson John Harty-Watson-Holmes," Sherlock replied.  
"And the other?"the Midwife asked.  
"Wendy Amber Traford," John said.  
"Right and the name you wish to change it to?" the Midwife asked.  
"Wendy Amber Holmes-Watson," John replied and the Midwife wrote that down and got up to leave.

Soon it was nap time. John curled up with Sherlock on the sofa and then asked him the question he had been dieing to ask. "Sherlock. Who was Jamie's mother?" he asked.  
"Brilliant woman. By the name of Liza Harty. She was French and had moved to England three months prior. She needed a place to stay after her previous home owner was murdered. She came to me and I solved the case and gave her a place to stay. A month later we were married. Three months later she fell pregnant. We were so happy. But she became ill towards the end and we had to remove the child to prevent it from comming down with the same. I was handed Jamie as a tiny little baby crying but clean. A week later Liza died." Sherlock replied as he curled closer to Watson's side.  
"Oh Sherlock," John sighed as he kissed the detective on the top of the head. Soon they were making out quite happily on the sofa until a baby's cry pulled them apart. "I'm on it," John sighed and Sherlock chuckled.


	10. Two years later

John smiled as he watched the three children skipping down the road with Gladstone just in-front of them. Two years had passed and John Watson couldn't be happier. Silas was full of energy and loved his 'brother' and 'sister' and his daddy (Holmes) but he loved his papa (Watson) the most. John and Holmes were only a week away from being married. For it had taken a year for his devorse to come through with Mary and then it took another six months to pluck up the courage to ask Sherlock to marry him, but he was gald he did. He still smiled at the memory:

_Mrs Hudson had taken the children out for the day to the park to give John and Sherlock some down time. John made a three course meal at Lunch and made the place romanic. "Well then whats all this?" Sherlock asked as John lead him into the kitchen.  
"What I can't treat my faveorit person to a romantic meal when we have the house to ourselves?" John asked/whispered in Sherlock's ear making Sherlock shiver.  
"Of course you can John," Sherlock smiled and kissed John sweetly on the lips. They ate their soup in a comfortable silance. During the main course of chiken and vegtables they talked about the last year. Then after a desert of cake and ice cream John got down on one knee. Sherlock of course was in a state of shock.  
"Sherlock Sigar Holmes, this past year with you has been by far the best of my life. Will you Marry me?" John asked. Sherlock smiled,  
"Of course I will John Hamish Watson I graciusly accept," Sherlock said. John smiled and pulled Sherlock into a very deep kiss which had been disterbed by a very enegetic and dirty one year old who had only jus learnt how to run. Then he was followed by two dirty and hyper four year olds and a pale Mrs Hudson. "Woman what did you let them eat!" Sherlock had demanded. _

"Papa!" the little boys voice pulled him out of his memory and John realised he had stopped walking and the others were walking back towards him. John looked down and saw Silas holding out his arms. John smiled and picked the little one up into his arms.  
"Whats up Si (pronounced Sigh?" John asked.  
"You stop," was all Silas said before he laid his head on John's shoulder.  
"Are you OK Watson?" Sherlock asked.  
"Quite all right old cock," John replied smiling. Sherlock smiled also and linked his arm with John's spare. The five year olds ran off once again.  
"Stay where we can see you!" Sherlock shouted. Yeah John loved his family and soon it was to be made even better.

**Next chapter is the Wedding :)**


	11. Wedding

John Watson was nervous. He was stood in the aulter waiting for Sherlock. Silas was stood next to him with the rings looking as cute as ever. Mrs Hudson was Sherlock's 'maid of honer', Wendy was the flower girl, Jamieson was the paige boy and Mycroft was walking Sherlock down the isle. Everyone from Johns first wedding (his guests anyway) was there and Jamieson's grandparents were there for Holmes. Lestrade and Clarky were there for both of us.

Finally the music started playing and Wendy walked in scattering flowers then came Mycroft walking with Holmes. John's breath caught in his throat as he saw Holmes in a new suit and hsi hair washed and slicked back. Mycroft gave over Sherlock's hands to John and both Sherlock and John smiled at each other. "All stand. . ."

(skip to vows)

"I belive both parties has written their own vows." The minister said and gestured to me.  
"Sherlock. I have knowen you for seventeen years. At first we were aquantenses and then friends and then best friends. Soon however we were brothers in arms. Brothers in everything but blood. Soon though I fell in love with you. Everyday we have been together in these past two years have been the happiest times of my life. I wish to spend my entire life with you and our three children. And Mrs Hudson, Gladstone and Mycroft of course." John smiled. The minister then gestured to Sherlock to begin.  
"John. What do I say? for the fist time in my life I'm lost or words and deductions. All I can really say is I have loved you for so long and hated myself for it. That is until I met Liza and fell in love with her. She died given birth to our son and I thought I would never love again. That was until you came back into my life. I fell in love with you all over again. And I still do," Sherlock said and John smiled.  
"I now pronounce you man and man," the minister said. Sherlock and John kissed and cheers rose up. John coulnd't belive how happy he was.

Soon Sherlock and John arrived at their honeymoon destination. They were only there for three days so they could get back to the kids who were being looked after by Mrs Hudson and Mycroft. As soon as the door closed John claimed Sherlock's lips in a passionate kiss. Sherlock moaned and felt himself hardoning quikely. John brougt his hips towards Sherlocks and ground himself against him and both moaned. "Bedroom," Sherlock panted. John pulled Sherlock's legs around his waist and carried his husband to the bedroom. Clothes were being torn from bodies in despiration for skin on skin. John grabbed his tousers and pulled out a bottle of oil.  
"This will hurt Sherlock," John panted.  
"Just do it John," Sherlock moaned. John quikely prepared Sherlock and thrust forward.  
"SO. . . HOT. . . SO. . . TIGHT!" John howled. Sherlock moaned loudly and wriggled his hips causing John to moan loudly again. John begain to thrust in and out of Sherlock's tight hot body and sucked on every avaliable peice of skin. Soon Sherlock cried out and John stopped fearing he had hurt his husband.  
"OH GOD JOHN! DO THAT AGAIN!" he cried. John compled and soon Sherlock was cumming all over their chests screaming John's name. The constricting feeling of Sherlock's channel sent John over the edge with a scream of Sherlock's name.

After they had celaned up both cuddled up to each other and fell into a contented sleep.


	12. Pregnant!

A month had passed since Sherlock and John had become married and John was worried about his husband. For three weeks Sherlock had been thorwing up in the morning and was compaling that he was always tired. What was the most worrying though was that he didn't even feel up to any cases that were sent his way. At the end of the month John had had enough and desided to check Sherlcok over. "Honestly my love it is probably nothing," Sherlock said smiling tierdly as his husband took out his note book, pen and medical eqipment.  
"It may well be nothing but I want to be sure my love," John replied and pecked Sherlock on the lips and soothed his hair from his face. Sherlock sighed but made no further comment. "Right lets list the syptoms," John mumbled.  
"Being Tired all the time, being sick in the morning but feeling better come the afternoon, putting on weight, some foods and drink making me feel sick when they didn't before," Sherlock said listing each of on his fingers. John wrote all this down and his brow furrowed at the end. He said nothing but stood up.  
"Lift your top up please love," John said. Sherlock smirked and yanked his top off thinking his husand was getting horney. He wasn't. John started feeling around with his hands and gasped when he found what he hopped was and wasn't there. He took out his stethascope and pressed it around the place his hands had been on until he heard a _thump thump thump _John smiled and looked up at Sherlock. "Would you like to hear our chids heart beat?" he asked and Sherlock's jaw dropped. The great Sherlock Holmes, Londons only consulting detective, drug addict (well not so much know), sodomight, annoying tenant, father and husband was _pregant. _Sherlock fanited.

When Sherlock roused from his fainting spell everything was quite apart from the excited voices from the kitchen down the stairs. Sherlock palced his hands by his pubic bone and felt the small lump that he guessed was his child. He smiled and rubbed that spot lightly. He disided he was hungry so got up and walked into the kitchen where he saw Slias, Wendy and Jamie frowning but huge smiles on John and Mrs Hudson's faces. "Nanny is it possable you can serve me some food?" Sherlock asked as he sat inbetween Jamieson and John.  
"Of course my dear. And congratulations," she smiled and Sherlock smiled also.  
"Thank you Mrs Hudson," he replied and turned to the three children. "Are you three not happy?" Sherlock asked sadly.  
"Don't undewstand," Silas said looking at Sherlock with round blue eyes.  
"What have you been told?" Sherlock asked.  
"Pregnant," Wendy said poitnting to Sherlock. "What mean?" she asked.  
"It means you're going to have a baby brother or sister," Sherlock said, "and he or she is growing in my tummy," he explained and Wendy smiled.  
"Bwoder sistew," she smiled.  
"Yes that's right sweetheart," Sherlock said smiling.  
"Papa," Slias said.  
"Yes Silas," replied John as he helped Mrs Hudson with lunch.  
"What a baby bwothew or sistew?" he asked.  
"Well you know how you're younger than your brother and sister?" John asked.  
"Yes," Silas replied nodding as if to prove his point.  
"Well that means your going to have a younger brother or sister," John said and Sials nodded showing he had understood and smiled at Sherlock.


	13. Four months in

Four months into Sherlock's pregnancy found him streched out on the tiger skin rug in the living room. Jamieson was at school, Wendy was shopping with Mrs Hudson and John was giving Silas a bath as the toddler had desided it would be funny to jump in a mud puddle.  
Sherlock smoohed his hand along his small baby bump smiling. He and John had bets on the gender. Sherlock insisted it would be a boy but John asserted him it would be a girl. Mrs Hudson agreed with John on prinsaple and the kids did't really care but they said they hoped for a baby sister as thee house was becomming over run with boys. Mrs Hudson had agreed with them of course, but she would say anything that went against Sherlock and his thoughts.  
Suddenly Serlock felt something, just a small somthing, like a fluttereing feeling. Sherlock placedd his hand upon the spot and felt a firm kick conect with his stomach walls. "JOHN!" Sherlcok shouted happily. John ran in with his pistol raised in sopping wet clothes. Sherlock laughed at the sight and John scowled whilest returning his pistol to the back of his trousers.  
"What did you want Sherlock?" John asked glaring at his husband.  
"He's kicking John," Sherlock said smiling. John walked forward and kenlt beside hus husband causing Sherlock to guide John's hand to the spot the baby was kicking.  
"Hello butiful girl," John whispered to the kicking child. "I'm your papa," John continued causing the slightest tear to leave Sherlock's eye.  
"Papa?" came a small voice from the door way. Both John and Sherlock turned their heads to see Silas standing in the door way, dripping wet and smothered in a towl.  
"Coming Silas," John smiled and walked towards the small toddler.

Durning the evening Sherlock was curled up on the sofa with Jamieson, fast asleep. Jamieson watched John as he read the three children a story before dinner. Silas was purched on John's lap and Wendy was curled up in Sherlock's chair happily listening to her papa read. Mrs Hudson walked into the room and smiled at the sight. "John dear dinner is ready," she said softly.  
"OK Mrs Hudson thank you," John whispered as he watched the children troop into the kitchen for dinner. John knelt beside the sofa and strocked his lovers hair. "Sherlock time to wake up," John whispered. Sherlock groaned and flapped his hand slightly as if getting rid of an irritating fly. "Come on Sherlock time to wake," John chuckled and rubbed Sherlock's baby bump. Sherlock's eyes blinked open sleepily when the baby kicked John's hand.  
"John?" he asked sleepily. John smiled and kissed Sherlock's head.  
"Good evening star shine," John whispered. "You hungry?" he asked. Sherlock nodded and John helped him up.  
"Sherlock dear how are you feeling?" Mrs Hudson asked.  
"Like whale nanny," Sherlock snapped back. John shook his head.  
"Somethings never change," he sighed as he sat at the table with his family smiling widly at the sight before him. But then again he wouldn't change one thing about it.


	14. The End

Sherlock gasped loudly in pain as he felt like he was being split in two. "You need to push harder for me Mr Holmes-Watson," the midwife said carmly.  
"PUSH HARDER! YOU TRY COMMING UP HERE AND DOING THIS!" Sherlock screeched loudly.  
"I have given birth to five children in my life time thank you very much," the midwife retorted. Sherlock sneered at the woman and squeesed the life out of John's hand as he pushed.  
"That's it Sherlock. It's crowning," John said in excitment. Sherlock gasped as he felt the head slip free of his body. Soon the baby was out and screaming.  
"It's a girl," the midwife said smiling.  
"You here that Sherlock. It's a little girl. Our little girl. Our little Eleanora Martha Holmes-Watson," John whispered as Sherlock birthed the after birth and then fell asleep.

When Sherlock awoke again he saw his whole family cramped into one room. John was holding the little bundle of joy. "Congratulations little brother. May I enqire what you have called this little buety?" Mycroft asked.  
"Eleanora Matha Holmes-Watson," Sherlock replied looking at the baby who had just started to cry.  
"Oh I think someones hungry," John smiled as he handed the little girl to Sherlock who lead the small puckered mouth to his nipple. Sherlock gasped at the sensation but enjoyed it non the less. "Daddy me see?" Silas asked.  
"In a minute Silas. Let her feed first," Sherlock said as he dropped a kiss on the little boys head. John came over and picked Slias up onto his hip. Wendy stood next to him holding his hand and Jamieson climbed onto the bed with his birth father. Sherlock smiled at his little family. He wondered why he never tried to find that bible peice before hand. But then he knew that Silas, Jamieson and possibly Wendy wouldn't be here. And Sherlock didn't think he had the heart to imagine life without his gorgeous children and husband. Nor his deseased wife who gave him Jamieson. Sherlock loved them all and prayed that they all loved him and never left him alone.

**Ten Years later**

Silas was now thirteen and at school, enjoying himself emensily. Jamieson and Wendy were already working as consultants to Scottland Yard, Sherlock and John and little ten year old Eleanora was also attending primary school where she bested the boys in every subject. But then again all of the Holmes-Watson children had. Now they had to wait and see if six year olds Georgiana May and Geroge John did the same and not forgetting little one year olds Meredith Louise and Medwin Mycroft. Yes the Holmes-Watson household had become very full and Mycroft had to pay for several extensions to the flat with Mrs Hudson's agreement. 221B Baker street never looked the same again. But then again who wanted to change it?


End file.
